Entre tus brazos
by Linilly
Summary: Zoey no necesitó meditaro para saber que Elliot era con quien quería estar, un pequeño one-shot ExZ/RxI


**Entre tus brazos**

Les dejaré esto y me iré, un ligero lemmon que salió de mi cabeza desde no sé dónde, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo así que perdón por mi inexperiencia, sin más les presento a una de mis parejas favoritas, a leer!

* * *

Se sentía como un depravado de lo peor, un muy afortunado depravado de lo peor, Elliot aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas sintiendo temblar a la chica debajo de él mientras que sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, entreabrió los ojos contemplando a Zoey y la erótica vista que daba, sus labios entreabiertos emitiendo gemidos parecidos a maullidos, sus ojos cerrados y apretados mientras su espalda se arqueaba pegando su pecho al de él, esa chica realmente era su perdición

-ahh Elliot- la escuchó repetir su nombre con más intensidad, enredó sus piernas a su cadera aumentando la profundidad de el vaivén cada vez más fuerte de Elliot en su interior, el chico llevó una mano a aquellas orejas gatunas que tanto lo enloquecían en ese tipo de situaciones, sin mencionar la negra cola de gato que volvía todo aún más placentero a su vista

La calló con un apasionado beso, el hecho de que estuvieran en su cuarto y con el café completamente solo no quitaba el riesgo de que alguna otra de las mews o Weasly, quien había salido de viaje hace dos días, llegaran de sorpresa y los escucharan a pesar de estar en la planta de arriba, y es que no era secreto que había algo entre ellos dos, al contrario, lo que nadie sabía era ese tipo de encuentros que ambos tenían desde hace alrededor de cuatro meses, más justamente, desde el cumpleaños número veinte del chico, era por eso que se sentía como un maldito depravado, él tenía pasados de veinte y ella apenas rayaba los dieciséis, pero como la amaba, un nuevo gemido subido de tono de zoey hizo que Elliot dejara de pensar y se entregara por completo a las sensaciones, llevándola a correrse, unos segundos después él le siguió derramándose en el interior de _su chica_ y dejándose caer sobre ella pero cuidando no aplastarla mientras que Zoey se deleitó con el gemido ronco que Eliot le dedicó en el oído

Luego de unos momentos Zoey se abrazó a Elliot intentando calmar su respiración, cerró los ojos emitiendo un pequeño gemido y su cola se tensó al sentir a Elliot salir de ella con cuidado, una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al recordar cómo habían llegado a eso, a pesar de estar saliendo con Mark, "el amor de su vida" se dio cuenta que su malhumorado jefe había logrado ocupar una parte de su corazón pero lo confundió con agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella, aunque hubieran bastantes cosas que le molestaban de por medio, por lo que se centró totalmente en su, en ese entonces, novio Mark, no fue hasta que él se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra y conoció a una señorita que, hasta ella lo aceptaba, era encantadora, Jane era su nombre si mal no recordaba, logró reemplazar a Zoey del corazón de Mark y pasó lo inevitable, Mark fue dulce y se quedó con ella hasta que se había logrado calmar, la llevó a su casa y le dio un último beso de despedida, después de ese día ella había quedado devastada, mas fue Elliot, curiosamente de quien menos lo esperó, el que estuvo ahí con ella, ayudándola a superar esa ruptura, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento que había confundido con agradecimiento realmente era más profundo lo que esperaba, su problema siguiente, cuando al fin se había recuperado del recuerdo de Mark, fue aceptar sus sentimientos por el rubio y una vez aceptados vino la duda de si era correspondida.

Fue hasta una tarde donde como siempre, Elliot la había hartado al punto de en su mero enojo gritarle algo como "no sé por qué me enamoré de ti" que las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente, desde pequeños besos en secreto, hasta salidas públicas ya como novios oficiales, aunque las cosas tomaron un ritmo más candente desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elliot, luego de casi dos años de llevar una relación, después de que todos se fueran que pasaron al nivel tan íntimo en el que se encontraban ahora, y para qué lo negaba, Elliot le encantaba en todos los sentidos, se abrazó más al abdomen del chico mientras depositaba un suave beso en su barbilla y daba un ligero bostezo ya cansada

Elliot sonrió al verla así, eran muy pocas veces las que la veía tan tranquila, sin esa personalidad burbujeante y algo intensa que la caracterizaba, la abrazó más hacia sí pasando las sábanas por encima de ellos y acarició su espalda desnuda, definitivamente no cambiaría esos momentos por nada, Zoey pensaba lo mismo, podía llegar a decir que ni con Mark se había sentido así y también a sus dieciséis ya podía decir que Elliot sería con quien le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida por más cursi que se escuchara.

-descansa tonta- aunque si, había algunas cosas que nunca cambiarían, Zoey rió por lo bajo ante ese comentario poco antes de caer dormida –te amo- escuchó a Elliot susurrar contra su pelo, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, eran pocas veces las que Elliot se lo había dicho pero todas habían sido de corazón, así lo sentía ella y no estaba equivocada

-y yo a ti- susurró por fin quedándose dormida, Elliot sonrió, definitivamente esa tonta era con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, y claro que lo haría a pesar de todo el tiempo que tuviera que esperarla.

* * *

TA DA! Acepto consejos y tomatazos xd, nos veremos en la próxima!


End file.
